Doors and Windows
by X Vicky X
Summary: Jeans relationship with Scott is falling apart... can Logan save her? LoganJean slight Scott Jean... but don't let that put you off would I seriously write too much of that?


Disclamier: dont own X-men at all... however much I dream

This randomly came into my head - i really like this one actually and i never say that about my work!

* * *

Jean and Scott had been arguing a lot recently; everything ended in them shouting at each other. In hindsight Scott thought he shouldn't have accused her of cheating on him, that's what had started it off. She hated the fact everyone didn't think that she could be just friends with Logan- especially when they had become closer recently, Scott had blamed the fact she had almost died at Alkali Lake, but he often wondered why she started leaning towards Logan and not him- what did Logan have that he didn't?

Scott sat wondering about all this in the teachers lounge. Then Jean walked in, with Logan- she was always spending time with him now, it was times like this that made Scott sure Jean was lying and that she was sleeping with Logan. They had just been swimming, he hated that Jean seemed to always wear the black string bikini when she went swimming with Logan, he thought it was being too suggestive, and Logan was suggestive enough for everyone in the Mansion.

"You're just a sore loser." Scott tuned into their conversation, Jean was the first one he heard talking.

"Darling the only reason you on that race was because you held me back with your mind."

"You can think what you like, I'm just a better swimmer." Scott saw the mischievous smile creep onto Jeans lips, suggesting she had used her telekinetic powers to win the race they were talking about.

"Whatever Red- but I want a rematch."

"So I can beat you again?" Logan raised an eyebrow at her comment. Jean seemed to register the fact that Scott was sitting there for the first time. "Hey Scott." She said cheerfully.

"Hi." He said flatly whilst looking spitefully at Logan, then back at Jean. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah it was fine." Jean sensed the tension in the room; she decided it was probably best to leave it. "I'm going to wash my hair, the chlorine from the pool makes it go strange." She moved a lock of hair out of her face- Scott noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. "See you later Logan."

"See you Jeannie."

­­­­­­­­

Scott walked into his and Jeans room; Jean was already out of the shower and sitting on the bed reading a book. She still didn't have her ring on.

"Hey Scott." She said, not even looking up from her book, that's all she seemed to say to him recently, 'hey Scott'.

"How come you're not wearing your ring?" He knew if he didn't say it she would hear him thinking it.

"What?" She looked up at him, he pointed to her finger, "Oh that I took it off when I went swimming, didn't want anything to happen to it." She looked down at her book again and continued reading it.

"So why haven't you put it back on." She slammed her book shut, _why in the hell is he being so difficult_. She walked over to her dressing table, picked up the ring and rather ungraciously put it on her finger.

"Happy now?" the edge of sarcasm that had appeared in her voice made Scott despondent, she had never been sarcastic or cruel before Logan had arrived at the Mansion, it hurt him to think she was changing- sometimes he wished that he had left Logan for Sabretooth; let him deal with him. If he had been able to see the future- his own fiancé drifting away from him and towards Logan then he would have.

"Ok, what is your real problem Scott?"

"What do you mean?" He tried to hide the fact he was once again thinking about her with Logan, she had told him so many times that it wasn't happening; he still didn't believe her.

"Well fist off Scott, it is in fact very difficult to hide something from a telepath, and secondly it is written all over your face." He cursed himself, he did forget she was a telepath from time to time, her powers had never been strong enough to hear thoughts unless she really concentrated- but recently her powers had been getting stronger quite drastically, and if he was completely honest with himself it scared him.

"You're not going to like it." Scott said, Jeans immediately looked angry- she knew what was coming.

"Oh my God! This is about Logan again isn't it?" she asked, not quite believing she was talking about this yet again with Scott.

"Yes, it is."

"How many times Scott -I am not sleeping with him." She said the last bit slowly, just so he would understand.

"I know."

"Then what is this about?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I think you are spending to much time with him." He finally said it, in a way he felt slightly relieved- but he knew that Jean was not going to accept it.

"What?"

"We don't spend anytime together anymore- it's tearing us apart, you spend all your time with Logan-" She cut him off.  
"The reason we don't spend time together anymore is because whenever we do recently we argue, just like we are now and Logan is my friend, one of my best friends, and I don't see why I can't spend time with him." She was angry, and she had started to shout. Her telepathy told her that there were people outside their room thinking, _"Are they arguing again" _or in Jubilees case _"another round of evening entertainment"_.

"Because he so openly flirts with you! And I think given half the chance he would have his way with you!" Jean rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I know he does, but he respects me and wouldn't do that." She could sense Logan in the corridor; he was itching to come in, to fight Scott for her- he was protective of her, even though she wasn't his to protect.

"If you think that for one minute that animal respects you then you are stupid Jean." He shouted it so Logan could hear, even though he would have heard anyway, it hurt Logan to be called an animal- even though he reacted with coarse language or violence, which probably didn't help with everyone's opinion of him. But Jean knew him, when she had read his mind she had started to see past the rough exterior and she saw that he was just alone and didn't trust anyone, except her- he trusted her. And she had grown protective of him too, even though he probably didn't need it.

"He's not an animal." She said in frustration. "You are very small minded Scott- it is possible for me to be friends with another man you know."

"Not if that 'man' is Logan." He said bitterly. "Jean- do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Please do." She said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her tone, crossing her arms in front of her.

"We have been fighting a lot lately because of you spending so much time with Logan so I think-" Jean interrupted him.

"No Scott- the reason we are fighting is not because _I'm_ spending time with Logan its because _you _don't trust me!"

She shouted, her face then softened- her relationship with Scott had been going down hill for years- since they were engaged he seemed to be not interested in her anymore, and it hurt because she did love him…used to love him. They had never set a date for their wedding, she had often thought over the years that Scott wanted to get engaged to her so no other man could have her- he had loved her but not enough to be a husband to her. Logan had once told her that he was sure that Scott was gay and that's why he was uneasy to set a date- she had simply hit him.

"Scott," she said softly, "If you don't trust Logan trust me! I wouldn't do that too you." She looked at him pleadingly- hoping he would stop his stupidity and except the fact she was not sleeping with Logan… no matter how much she had realised she wanted to. Scott briefly looked at her, and then turned away. Jean spoke again

"To be able to save our relationship Scott- you need to believe me." He looked up; his expression said it all. "That silence Scott- is you ending our relationship." She turned to the door and waited for a second- he didn't move or say a word- he didn't try to stop her leaving. She opened the door and walked out, she saw the crowd of people outside her room all trying to figure out what had happened because they couldn't hear the last part; all except one person. She looked up to Logan, her eyes filled with tears, then walked off away from the crowd not needing her emotions on display to the students.

Jean found herself standing in the teacher's lounge trying desperately not to cry- knowing if she started she would probably not stop. She heard the door opening she knew it was Logan before he spoke.

"Jeannie?" He was unsure of how to approach her, of what to say. Jean always complained Scott's lack of trust in her and had confided in him how she had started to resent Scott rather than love him. But he knew that she did love Scott- it might not be as much as she used to but it was still quite strong love. She turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears that she refused to let fall. He decided it was best not to say anything, Instead he put his arms out in front of him, she walked into his open arms and wrapped her arms around his stomach, he then put his arms around her, holding her tightly- making her feel protected. The dams broke, she started to sob and Logan comforted her in any way that he could.

_When god closes a door he opens a window. _

* * *

It had been six years since the final argument, and no matter how much Jean had been hurt by it and how long it took her to recover she was ultimately happy that it had happened. Scott had left her- he had tried to make emends eventually- but it just lead to more arguments; arguments that Logan got involved in, which meant that Scott could never win.

Jean didn't exactly remember much about the first month, all she knew was that she spent a lot of the time crying and Logan had spent a lot of the time comforting her- for which she was grateful – she had always thought since then that she probably wouldn't have gotten through it without Logan. She smiled at the thought, he really was her hero- no matter how much he told her it was corny or how much he denied to everyone else how sweet he really was, she knew the truth.

"Day dreaming again?" Logan's voice made her jump and come out of her thoughts.  
"Not really just thinking."

"There's a difference?" Jean smiled at him, trying not to laugh because it would just make him attempt more humour.

"A small one." She stood up and walked towards him, after kissing him gently on the lips she smiled at him, as she held both his hands she carried on talking. "So, how was your day?"

"Fantastic as usual." As always his tone was dripping with sarcasm. "when I made myself lunch everyone wanted something and I had lots of kids chasing me around the danger room when it broke _again." _He paused for a second. "Talking about kids where's our little monster?" Jean smacked him on the arm, like she did every time he referred to their son as a little monster; which was a lot.

"He's with his Aunt 'Ro- she decided I need a rest, being this pregnant and running around after a three year old isn't easy." Jean moved her hand to her stomach; she was 7 months pregnant and every day it was getting harder to run around after little Charlie.

Charlie didn't seem to understand Jeans "mummy needs a rest" theory and decided it was best to run around more. Logan couldn't help because he had started taking her classes as well as his own, she knew her class probably weren't learning much if anything, but it was Logan's gesture of helping her that made her let it carry on, especially because he hated teaching.

"Ahh… I'll go get him. It's dinner time anyway."

"Ok." They both left the room hand in hand. Jean smiled to herself; she had a perfect family, which was soon enough going to be even better. When Jean had watched the _Sound of Music _as a child she had not completely understood the line "_when god closes a door he opens a window_" now she did. Logan was in fact her window, he gave her a new outlook on life and she loved him so much. He was a great father and a wonderful husband- to her he was the perfect man.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing." After all, Logan's ego needs no boosting.

* * *

So... did you like it? should i write a sequal?

you know what to do

x x

p.s. inner turmoil will be updated shortly, new chapter almost finsihed.

x x


End file.
